Justice League: The Guyver
by Asura94
Summary: After loosing everything he loved and cared for, Sho Fukamachi had been transported into the DC universe, before his planet's destruction. Now he must work along with the Justice League, to protect the earth from evil. As well as facing enemies from the past. Rated M for blood and language.


**Note: I don't own anything in this story.**

Chapter 1.

Floating high above the sky near what looks like an active volcano, was a warrior donned in what appears to be a bio-organic type of armor in teal-blue coloring, with the inner materials in a pinkish-tan color. Jutting slightly from the armor near the elbows, are a pair of small spikes and a singular orb was set in the center of the waist. On the warrior's armored face there were two vents that looked like breathers, with two small silver orbs in between them, right were the mouth should be. The warrior had pinkish blank with a silver orb on the top of his forehead, with a small green orb above it. On the sides of his head were two other orbs which rested along of a set of bio-organic tracks. On the top of his head was a single foot-n-half long horn jutting from the top of his forehead, curving backwards all the way to the back of his head.

This warrior's name is Sho Fukamachi a young 19 year-old teenager, who also goes by the name of The Guyver. For a long time Sho had been using the Guyver unit which is a bio-organic armor from space, to combat a race of creatures who call themselves Zoanods. A race of creatures said to be the next evolution for humanity the Zoanoids were created by another race of creatures called Zoalords, the Zoalords are a higher form of creatures which can control the Zoanoids via through telepathy. The Zoanoids and the Zoalords had created an organization called " Cronos." Cronos is a secretive organization bent on world conquest in order to finish of what their creators had left. The "Creators" or the "Uranus" as they called them, had came to earth and seemingly created humanity as their weapons of warfare, by turning them into Zoanoids. The Uranus had also created the Zoalords to control the Zoanoids, and they had also created the Guyver units. But for some unknown reason the Uranus had abandoned the project and left the earth and the humans to evolve on their own. Over time the Zoalords had awakened and planed to finish what their creators left. From then of when Sho and his friend Tetsuro Segawa found the Guyver unit and killed their first Zoanoid, Sho and his friends have been fighting for years against Cronos all the way to fighting the twelve Zoalord council. After defeating each and every one of them, Sho had faced what he considered to be his most toughest opponent ever.

Archanfel the most powerful Zoalord on earth. After a long hard battle Sho had finally defeated Cronos and stopped their plans, but at a heavy. During the conflict Sho Fukamachi had lost those he held close to his heart. Mizuki Segawa, Tetsuro Segawa, Agito Makishima, Natsuki even Aptom his enemy turned ally, are all dead. Sho had been grieving for his friends and loved ones, he turned his gaze in the sky to see a large burning object heading towards earth. During the fight with Archanfel the Uranus had returned seeing what is happening on earth, they had decided to prevent humanity from evolving further and sent a planetoid, large enough to destroy their creation. Sho lowered his head in sorrow and despair he could care less of what is happening, without Mizuki and the others he had nothing worth living for. " Why? Why did it had to come to this?" He asked himself with a strickened voice. " I did everything I could to protect you. I did everything I could to save you, but it wasn't enough. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry I failed to save you." He placed his hand on his face crying, falling on his knees. Tetsuro, Agito, Natsuki, Aptom, Father, Mizuki I'm sorry." Sho had risen on his feet gazing at the large planetoid stretching his arms out. " At least all of you are at peace, I know that this isn't my fault but I can finally rest in peace." He said rasing his head high accepting his fate. " Mizuki I'll see you soon." With his final words a huge flash of light appeared engulfing Sho and the earth in a massive fiery explosion. Earth was no more.

Floating high above the earth, a space station known as: The Watchtower, the high-tech headquarters of the Justice League. It's been at least six month since the recent defeat of the Thanagarian invasion and the resignation of one of the founding members, Hawkgirl. With the old Watchtower destroyed during the invasion, the founding members decided to create a new base but with many improvements. Surrounding the base were several small stations that were used for staff housing, storage as well as extra docking bays for the League's main transportation the Javelin. Inside the Watchtower was a meeting room with a large conference table with several steel chairs. Sitting around the table, six remaining founders of the Justice League appeared to be talking with one another of important matters, Sitting in one was a man with a strong built body wearing a blue body suit with red boots and bottoms. Around his waist was a gold belt and on his chest was his insignia, a large red S was set inside in a diamond pattern outline with yellow. Attached to the collar of his uniform was a red cape, that went all the way down to his knees. This was Superman. Sitting next to him was a man of African-American decent who has a goatee, no head hair and emerald green irises. His uniform was a black body suit which radiated the same emerald green energy, as did his boots, his arm bands and his collar guard. On his chest was a circle that radiated green energy, which appeared to be in the form of a green lantern insignia. On the middle figure of his right hand was an emerald green ring, which bore the same lantern insignia. This man was Green Lantern.

Next to him was a man in a red body suit, with lightning bolts around the edges of his gloves and boots, as well as the one that acts like a belt around his waist. He wore a red mask that attaches to the suit, with the lower part of the mask exposing half of his face, with two lightning bolts sticking out on the sides of his head while his chest had a white circle with a golden outline with a lightning bolt in the center, this man was the Flash. Next to him was a beautiful woman with long raven black hair, that reached all the way down to the middle of her back and her eyes were crystal blue. She wore a pair of navy blue bottoms with a pattern of white stars on them and bright red heeled boots with gold trimming. On her wrists bore silver bracelets and on the top of her forehead was a golden tiara with a red star on the center. She also wore a red brassier with that had a golden double W design which wrapped the majority of her bust and a golden belt around her waist with a golden lasso looped on the left side of her waist. This was Wonder Woman.

Next to her was a man who also has a built physic, he wore a dark grey body suit, with black boots, gloves and a black cape attached. The gloves had three small curved spikes that resembled a bats' wing and the ending tips of his cape were also fashioned after a bats' wing. He wore a black cowl with pointed ear like that of a bat and a pair of black bottoms. Around his waist was a tanish-brown utility belt and on the center of hi chest was a black bat emblem. This was Batman. And, finally, next to him was an alien looking man with green skin that wore a pair of blue bottoms and a pair of blue boots. Around his waist was a red belt with a golden belt buckle. Strapped across his chest were two red bands that connected to a long flowing blue cape by a set of two gold cloak locks; the cape rising up around his neck in the form of a high collar and his eyes were a deep red color. This was the Martian Manhunter.

" Well I'm open for any suggestions if any of you have any." Superman said to his friends. In front of them all on the table was a pile of papers that had pictures of various other heroes from around the world on them. The League was considering expanding itself and wanted to bring in more help as the world had more heroes but also a lot more villains than just the six of them could handle alone.

Flash picked up one of the pictures on the table, and showed it to his teammates. " What about this guy here? You know that faceless detective?"

" The Question? Are you even sure about him? The guy's more paranoid than Batman and that's just saying." Lantern said while looking over at the dark knight. " Uh, no offence to present company."

" None taken." Was his replay before grabbing another picture. " What about Vixin? She's capable of calling on the powers of animals, and then uses them to her advantages in a fight."

" Only if you the one who goes and asks her to join in." Lantern quipped. "The last time I went and talked to her she tried to get me to out on a date with her." Still recovering from his breakup with Shayera, it was obvious to the others that he was just not quite ready for another relationship not yet at least.

" Lucky bastard." Flash pointed out.

" What about your cousin Kara. Superman? Think she'd be interested? Wonder Woman asked.

" Mmmm, maybe she really wants to get in on the action, but I'm still not sure if she's ready to join a actual team. She prefers to follow her own rules when it comes to a fight." Superman said. He really hoped that Kara would join them but she needs a bit more training on team work, before joining.

"Well we need to get more members as soon as possible. It's becoming pretty clear that with the low numbers that we have right now that, sooner or later, we're going to fail, and fail hard." Batman added sternly

" Batman's right." J'onn added. " We should go looking around, and start recruiting more members if we are to succeed."

"Oh come on you guys." Flash sighed rubbing his head." It's not like God himself is going to open Heaven's doors and send us someone in a ball of light right?" The others just looked at him funnily while he just propped his head on his hand which he was resting on the arm rest of his chair via his elbow. As the others were about to continue their conversation a bright light suddenly appeared out of thin air as the fabric of space and time began to warp. After a moment, and in a ball of fire, a being was suddenly hurled through the shinning void that was a tear in space/time and down onto the table below, hard. After that the tear closed and the light disappeared. Looking around, "I wish I had a million dollars…well…a guy can dream right?"

Staring at the strange looking being on their table, with shock and surprise. They soon noticed that his body was covered in cuts and even a few gashes and blood stains. For a few seconds he didn't appear to be alive but then the strange circular orb on his forehead began to glow for a mere moment and then he started to shift. Slowly getting up while putting a hand to his head, the being moaned in pain as he tried to get his bearings.

" Shit what hit me? I can't be dead,if I was I wouldn't be feeling anything at all." The being said to himself in a distorted voice. Slowly making his way off of the table he had landed on, he was finally able to stand, albeit a bit wobbly at first. Looking up he soon noticed that he was in some kind of metal room. "Okay then…note to self, don't ever go near the bright light _ever_." Still, groggy from the fall, the being never even realized that his hyper sensors were going crazy until he was suddenly thrown into the ground with enough force to have possibly cracked a rib if he hadn't been wearing his armor. Looking behind him, he noticed that he was being pinned down by a man that appeared to be dressed up like a bat. "Okay…that's no Zoanoid…but still freaky_._"

" Who and what are you? How did you get in here, I won't ask again!" Batman demanded coldly. He put more pressure on the beings arm which he had pinned behind his back, putting more emphasis behind his question. "Answer me…now."

This was something that the young man didn't expected or need. First he tried to let himself die by an incoming planetoid and the next thing he knew he was in some strange room, being interrogated by these people who were dressed kind of funny. It's not Halloween already, is it? It couldn't have been seeing as it was still spring time back when he last checked. The young man couldn't take it and finally snapped. He had been hunted down; tortured, killed more times than he could count and he had just literally lost his whole entire world and the only one person he loved. And now some guy who was dressed up like a bat was trying to play bad cop and ruff up a living bio-weapon like himself. Violent was one of the many things he usually wasn't but, for the moment, it seemed to fit the situation just fine.

"Here's your answer…_you_ _freak_!" With that he levitated both himself and Batman into the air and then, with his sheer force of will, flew themselves backwards until he slammed Batman into the far wall behind then, back first. Knocking the wind out of him, Batman released his grip on the armored young man who then landed back down on the floor and looked at the others before him; his hyper senses going crazy. "Okay…this is all too weird, even by my standards. I'm outta here!" With that the young man bolted right out of the door and ran down the hall.

"Stop him; we can't have him loose in the station!" Superman ordered as Wonder Woman helped Batman to his feet.

Running through a corridor while trying to find any type of exit that he could find, the Guyver could constantly sense other beings walking around in this strange place that he found himself in. As he come to a stop in front of a door his hyper sensors picked up something, on a being coming upon him from behind and turned around in time to see the form of Wonder Woman flying straight at him.

"Hey you, stop right there!" she commanded as she took her lasso and roped it around the Guyver. "Now just stay still and I promise you won't get hurt."

The Guyver looked at her in total disbelief, did she really not know who or what he was? What even made him more dumbfounded was that all of them looked completely human. But that couldn't be as he was there only to see the very last human die in his arms. His lover Mizuki…the Guyver's shoulders sunk a bit until he found a new resolve in wanting to just get away from it all.

"I hate to say it, but you're the one who's going to get hurt." And with that he grabbed the lasso and, with a powerful yank, slammed the Amazon princess right into the wall with a powerful thud.

With her down the lasso loosened from around his arms and fell to the floor. He then looked back at the strangely dressed woman who had slumped to the floor in a heap and was glaring at him with eyes that seemed to show the pain within them. Raising her hand to a communications device in her ear, she called out to the others.

"Guys, he's near the observation deck you have to hurry." Noticing her contacting her comrades, the Guyver looked back at the door and then pressed a button on the wall but noticed that the door would not open. Wonder Woman slowly eased herself up, pressing herself against the wall to help support her body. "I don't think so. We've locked out all the doors. There's no way in there unless we turn the locks off, so you might wanna surrender."

"Yeah? Well that's what you think." The Guyver proved his threat valid as he moved back a bit and then cupped his hands together in front of his waist, suddenly collecting gravitational energy between the palms of his hands. Wonder Woman watched him and noticed as he threw his arm out like he was throwing an energy blast from his hand. In a sudden show of power, the red and black gravitational sphere was flung out from within his hand and slammed into the steel door, blowing a hole clean through it. Wonder Woman just stood there, amazed at the power this being possessed.

" By Hera." She quietly muttered.

Then, with a quick burst of speed, the Guyver rushed at Wonder Woman and slammed his fist into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Falling to the floor with a dull thud, she looked up to see the Guyver forcing his way through the hole in the door and enter the observation room which was also the tower's new teleporter bay. Once inside, the Guyver began to look for a way out but only saw things that made the room remind him of a military bunker. Looking up, he noticed what appeared to be a glass window with what appeared to be starlight shinning through them. Concentrating on his gravity globe, he floated up to the second floor of the deck and landed down and looked out the window to receive the most startling view of his entire life.

"No! I-it can't…be. How is that even possible?" he said to himself quietly as he fell to his knees. What he saw was the vastness of space and the whole Earth, just floating there in a sea of stars. "But…I don't understand it. I was there. I was there when the asteroid struck!"

The Guyver was so caught up in his emotions that he never even noticed the Martian Manhunter rising through the floor and come to a stop behind him. The rest of the League soon joined him, with Batman helping an injured Wonder Woman up the stairs as they encircled their '_guest_'. J'onn walked over and noticed how the Guyver was just starring at the Earth as if it shouldn't even be there. Taking a deep breath, he finally spoke out.

"Please, we mean you no harm, we simply wish to talk." The Guyver was nearly scared out of his wits as he turned around to see them all there looking at him, still kneeling on the ground.

"You guys…where am I and how is the Earth still there? Who are all of you people!?" the Guyver shouted out in apparent frustration.

"Please, you must relax. If you calm down yourself, then I might be able to explain." J'onn told their guest and the Guyver did just that. "You are on an orbiting space station called the Watchtower, the base of the Justice League."

" The Justice League? What's that?" The Guyver asked dumbfoundly. Never in his life had he heard of them before earth's destruction.

"It's a group of superheroes that work together to protect the Earth from enemies both planet side and from afar." Superman said as he walked forward. "I'm Superman and this is J'onn, Batman, Wonder Woman, the Flash and Green Lantern. We're the League's founding members." The Guyver just looked at him incredulously and then looked back at the Earth.

"But I don't understand. How is the Earth still there? And what about Chronos or the Creators? What about them?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, time out! What do you mean 'Why is the Earth still there'? It's always been there." Flash told him.

"But that can't be. I was there when it was destroyed by a planet sized asteroid. I saw it all happening I was there at the impact zone."

The League looked at him strangely as they didn't even know what he was talking about. "Ok, look…uh…whoever you are…there was never any huge asteroid or small planetoid that crashed into the Earth. Well, not in the last few billion years anyway or so." Green Lantern said softly.

The Guyver looked back at the Earth and, after all that had happened to him in the last few days, he finally snapped and started to have a massive mental breakdown. Getting back up he put his hands on the glass as all of his guilt, rage and sorrow were finally unleashed in waves of intense emotion.

"But that's not possible! I was there…I was there when they died…when _she_ died." The Guyver tried to cry as he clenched his fists. He couldn't take it anymore. "No…no…no it can't…can't be true." He began to stumble backwards a bit as he held his head with his hands, as if he was in intense pain. Finally, throwing his head back with screams of intense rage, he snapped. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

In that very instant the control medal on his forehead began to glow as the Guyver armor disengaged itself from his body and vanished back into the sub-dimension that it housed itself in, awaiting the next time its master called it forth. Falling down to the floor on his knees, hot streams of tears began to roll down the young mans cheeks and the League was surprised to see, that the warrior that had appeared before them appeared no older then a boy. His short scruffy brown hair a mess, and his clothes were all torn up and tattered from what appeared to be done during an intense fight.

Kneeling beside the young man, J'onn placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and looked him over. "I'm sorry. Whatever kind of pain and suffering you are feeling now, must be unbearable at the moment. But for now you must rest and regain your strength." And with that he sent a mental command to the young man, causing him to black out and fall asleep. "We should get him to the medical wing and look him over for any injuries; Diana as well."

Inside one of the medical wards of the station, the League had the young man hooked up to a monitor while they checked his body for injuries. Surprisingly enough, they couldn't find a scratch, not a single one on him, though with the exception a single burn scar on his arm and two strangely shaped depressions on the skin around his shoulder blades.

"Hey J'onn, do you think you go into his mind and find out who he is and just how he got here?" Superman asked.

"I'll try… it's not that I would like too though." J'onn replied. He does not like going into the minds of others, without their permission unless it was an emergency.

Placing his hands on the young mans head; he began to make his way through the scores of memories, looking for any information that would be useful. While he did not want to look into the more personal memories, they seemed to flow right to him. What J'onn had saw was nothing but total darkness, terror and horror. He saw nothing but death and destruction, love and loss and intense emotional pain, as he saw what this young man had been through. After a few moments J'onn released his hold and opened his eyes, with a disturbed look on his face.

"Well, what did you see J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked as Batman helped her apply an ice wrap around her stomach, to help with the pain of her bruised ribs.

"Darkness. Nothing but darkness, war, suffering, pain, loss…this young man has led a life, that not even we could have possibly imaged." J'onn replied emotionlessly.

"Anything else you saw, while you where in there?" Batman asked.

"Yes, his name is Sho Fukamachi. He comes from an Earth, that is parallel to that of our own but also vastly different. For instance…his Earth…is no longer there."

" What? You mean…like what he said about an astero—" Flash began but was cut off.

"Yes, from what I saw, beings that are known as the Creators also known as the Uranus sometimes, had hurled a planet sized asteroid at the Earth, and destroyed the whole planet. He…is his worlds' living sole survivor." They all looked at him and then back at Shou. Superman, J'onn and Batman could sympathize with the boy on that notion to some extent; Superman and J'onn the most.

"What about that strange armor he wore. What is it anyway?" Green Lantern asked.

"It's called a Guyver unit; a bio-weapon of immense and immeasurable power that can bond with an intelligent host, and enhance them beyond their normal limits. It was originally created by the Creators many eon's ago, and was a normal part of their space armament. The Creators, in his universe, are also the ones who created the human race."

"Whoa, freaky man. I mean humans being created by a group of super smart aliens, that's weird right?." Flash said jokingly.

"Is there anything else we should know about, J'onn?" Batman asked him again.

"Yes, but I think it would best if he were the one to tell you. But for now, it might be best to just make him, as comfortable as possible. Also someone should start watching over him for a while. He was originally going to die with his planet willingly, that is until he arrived here so he may be mentally unstable for the moment."

"That's a good idea, J'onn who'll take first watch?" Superman asked.

"I'll do it; the rest of you should go, and start the repairs to the observation deck doors, as soon as possible." Batman said as he went over to the life monitor and checked Sho's vitals.

They all nodded and went to get to work while Batman stayed, and kept an eye on their new 'house guest'. As he watched Sho sleep, Batman began to wonder if maybe they had finally gotten what they asked for. Only time would tell, until they would find out everything they could him.

**Well here's my new story. This one is based off of Guyvergenesis's Justice League: Biobooster Warrior, however in this one there will be blood. I'm taking a break from my stories as usual, once my break is over I'll be updating Twilight of the God's, and after that I'll be making my own Lemon story for the first time. See y'all later and God bless you all!**


End file.
